


I love you, brother.

by potatogarden



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Deception, Degradation, Half-Sibling Incest, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Wow there's a plot, cheating?, dubcon, lying and manipulation, sunoo can squeeze cock rly hard lol, the most evil forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: Order of age: Sunghoon > Sunoo > Jay-It was expected that Prince Sunghoon would be the next heir to the throne, he was the eldest of the three siblings and much more mature in both mind and stature. He was the only one maintaining a stoic expression on hearing their father’s passing, quietly retreating to his bedroom instead to weep in solitude.On the other hand Prince Sunoo, the middle child, was quite the cry baby, but bawling for much different reasons. He knew unannounced that the elder, Sunghoon, would be the immediate successor, not him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he wailed incessantly "No, no, no", dropping to his knees with his head in his hands.Sunoo was in utter denial.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 56
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

[♫](https://youtu.be/_dVVcBxICl0)

.

.

.

It was expected that Prince Sunghoon would be the next heir to the throne, he was the eldest of the three siblings and much more mature in both mind and stature. He was the only one maintaining a stoic expression on hearing their father’s passing, quietly retreating to his bedroom instead to weep in solitude.

On the other hand Prince Sunoo, the middle child, was quite the cry baby, but bawling for much different reasons. He knew unannounced that the elder, Sunghoon, would be the immediate successor, not him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he wailed incessantly "No, no, _no"_ , dropping to his knees with his head in his hands.

Sunoo was in utter denial.

The nearby maids would flock over to their young master, cooing in futile attempt to assuage his supposed ‘grief’. He didn’t know that father would kick the bucket so soon, and he was not at all ready to show any respect for his older brother.

.

.

.

###  **I love you, brother.**

##### [1] 

Amidst all the ruckus, Prince Jay, the youngest of the three, was seen in the corner sobbing silently in a maid’s comforting embrace. It was so depressing to see his beloved brothers so devastated by the event of their father’s death, and his pure mind was being surged by thoughts that could only run through the head of an illegitimate child.

“Do I deserve to cry for someone who is not akin to me? To cry for someone who despised me and probably will continue to hate me from the heavens?”

Jay was also well aware of another individual with a particular distaste for him. He recalled the way Sunoo was seething behind his bright wide smile when he was initially introduced to the family by his mother. Jay remembered reaching out with a shaky hand to the older for a polite handshake, which was reluctantly reciprocated with a quivering smile before Sunoo hurriedly resumed to picking his nails.

That was the only time Jay could recall Sunoo giving him brotherly attention - if you could call it that. It was a forced friendliness too for sure, all under the deliberate supervision of mother.

On a lighter note, Jay grew to adore and respect Sunghoon, of whom was very welcoming and knew instantly he would be a great older brother to rely on. Sunghoon insisted on accompanying him for the house tour, immediately met with disapproval from the head maid, however Sunghoon did not hesitate to put an arm around Jay’s nimble shoulders and flash a smile of reassurance. Whether or not this was a forced attempt to establish rapport with the younger, it was highly effective and Jay could not resist but develop a budding attraction towards his half brother.

.

.

.

Sunoo was an observant individual. His two brothers were alarmingly getting closer and his thoughts could not help but ride the suspicion of a forbidden relationship. Many days and weeks passed and the duo’s interactions became more flirtatious than friendly, with noticeable displays of skinship, such as hand holding behind their backs while being directly addressed by mother.

The maids found their brotherly bond endearing, Sunoo sometimes overhearing them ogle about how glad Sunghoon was to be the next heir. He felt like puking at their foolish conclusions, and sometimes he would have to go as far as purposely making his presence known by barging into their quarters just to shut their unintelligent mouths.

Sunoo’s nail picking habit also worsened, he was a lot more fidgety and bothered during meal times too, to the point where mother would question his sanity. And only if he could muse at the irony of her query as his hazel eyes followed the forkfuls of food being offered and transferred from Sunghoon’s plate to Jay. _Why don’t you question theirs, mother?_

His assumptions were very much ascertained when he decided to stay up one night and roamed the dimly lit hallways, laying his ear against the door of each room to ensure the occupants were asleep before heading towards Sunghoon’s bedroom.

Sunoo had completely voided his mind of respect or consideration for Sunghoon, not thinking twice to knock and with a swift turn of the doorknob he entered the room with pomposity, muttering “Well, well...” as he raised his brow in ‘surprise’. He relished in the ludicrous scenario painted before him: a flustered and naked Sunghoon frantically reaching for his pillow and smothering his erection.

The blood drained immediately from Sunghoon’s panic-stricken face. An amalgamation of thoughts could only proceed to race through his head as he feared for the consequences of being caught masturbating, especially by Sunoo of all people.

Sunoo shook his head at the ground in fake disbelief while vocalising Sunghoon’s thoughts out loud, “You’re worried they’ll stop you from taking father's place.”

He stepped closer to the bed and sat himself down next to a petrified Sunghoon.

“You’re worried I’ll tell them what you did...what you did while thinking about our little brother, Jay.”

Sunghoon shivered at the mention of Jay’s name as Sunoo inched closer and brushed his lips against his brother’s ear, “Too easy...” and abruptly tossed aside the pillow that was hiding its perpetrator.

Sunghoon could only watch in horror as Sunoo curled his fingers around his shaft and began to apply a disturbing amount of pressure. It evolved into a deathly grip causing Sunghoon to cover his mouth with his hands, straining and muffling disjointed grunts of pain, his irises quivering as he watched Sunoo scrunch his nose and smile contemptuously as he squeezed harder and harder, the corners of his lips spreading wider and wider with growing hysteria.

“I’ll stop if you’ll let me do whatever I want to you from now on.”

Sunghoon’s penis throbbed concurrently with waves of anguish and guilt, nudging his head against the younger’s shoulder in pleading for him to stop. His voice came out in whimpers, “Yes, yes I’ll do anything for you Sunoo. Please...”

.

.

.

In the following minutes Sunghoon was on the floor on all fours giving small kisses on the top of Sunoo’s bare feet. The latter lounged back onto the bed, amused by how the tables had turned. He realised how much more entertaining it was to watch his own brother grovel at his feet on his self-made throne.

Sunoo leaned forward and prodded Sunghoon’s lips experimentally with the tip of his toes.

“Suck.”

Oh the sheer dread ridden on Sunghoon’s face upon hearing that command. He couldn’t believe he had put himself in a situation like this. He was stupid for underestimating Sunoo’s acuity. To be caught red-handed, probed for his confessional affection towards Jay, to be blackmailed ruthlessly. But on top of that he could not fathom Sunoo’s motives for making him submit, but alas he would rather fulfil these unreasonable requests to keep him mum than face a miserable future.

He began with tentative flicks of the tongue, observing his brother’s reaction to assure he wasn’t doing anything wrong, before proceeding to suckle on Sunoo’s toe.

“Piece of shit...” Sunoo whispered anyway, lending his utterance an added toxicity. He rammed his entire forefoot into Sunghoon’s mouth, the older’s teeth scraping against its skin from the harsh, unanticipated movement. Chuckling could be heard, loud enough to create echoes throughout the corridor outside. Loud enough to disguise Sunghoon’s gag reflex.

Sunghoon’s gurgling noises and nasally panting were like music to his ears. Tears trickling down his brother’s grimacing face, in combination with the saliva leaving a slick surface on his foot was just so cute and aesthetically appealing.

Sunoo was enjoying himself too much, feeling his manhood curling upwards to his belly. And to whip it out and pump it in rhythm to his foot thrusts...even he would admit that was another level of cynicism.

As he stroked his cock, the feeling of power and domination swelled in his chest. Sunghoon’s bent over body, buttocks exposed and hair tossing back and forth, an exhibition he wouldn’t miss masturbating to.

He began to work his fingers faster along his shaft, gripping the bedsheets with his other hand, breaking a sweat as he sensed an approaching climax.

“Fuck...brother...”

.

.

.

The feeling and taste of skin in Sunghoon’s mouth was so foreign and unpleasant. The act he was unwillingly participating in was so grotesque, he tried to shut his eyes as if to block out the imagery in his head. Sunoo’s moans were agonisingly shrill, and he hated the way it would pierce the air and potentially wake Jay in the opposite room.

A high-pitched moan would signify the end to this nightmare at hand, Sunghoon’s vision obscured by exploding threads of white, some of them landing on his face and back in thick webs.

Sunoo’s head was tipped back, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down with each deliberate exhalation, milking out the remainder of his waning orgasm.

“Sunghoon...”

His foot was now contemptuously pressed onto one side of Sunghoon’s face with his mouth slightly ajar, smearing the white mess he made all over his supple skin, watching his brother’s cheeks flame up in utter humiliation. Sunoo’s tongue was pressed inside his cheek, drawing circles as it followed the movement of his foot. His eyes formed crescents as he scoffed, _it was like icing a stupid cake_.

Sunoo gripped at the older’s hair, bringing his ear close to his lips as he reminded him in the most mocking tone possible...

“With great power comes great responsibility, _brother._ ”

.

.

.

###  **I love you, brother.**

##### [1] 


	2. Chapter 2

[♫](https://youtu.be/KmZzMOj1CPc)

.

.

.

Perhaps due to the preparations of the upcoming coronation in a few days, Sunghoon was rarely seen inside the residence. Holed up in conferences with the great adults, Jay would think. The atmosphere was tense, with continued mourning and maids congregating in their free time to chatter about their futures under Sunghoon’s rule. 

Jay let out a sigh as he pondered about his future, his future with Sunghoon. He sat behind his desk and opened up to the bookmarked chapter of his novel, letting his worries float away for the time being as he entertained himself with the story.

“Little brother!”

Jay’s fingers froze in the middle of turning a page. He was nearing the novel’s climax and to have his momentum disrupted was frustrating. 

Peering above his reading glasses, Jay sought the owner of the voice that had rudely disturbed his leisurely reading on a Thursday afternoon. And he was dismayed to discover his other sibling, Sunoo, situated opposite his study desk, slouched over with his arms crossed. Their interactions were minimal to none and it was unlike him to give him any sort of attention, thus Jay found himself speechless for a few seconds.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried so hard not to make it apparent, but anyone could detect the slight apprehension in the younger’s inquiry, “Oh hello...can I help you with anything?”

“Mmmm...what’s the deal with you and Sunghoon?”

The question was unsettling. Accusatory almost. But why was Sunoo’s delivery of it so nonchalant? He was now holding his face with his hands in fists, his lips thinned into a beaming smile, his eyes narrowed into happy slits. 

There was something about his half-brother’s peculiarly cheery demeanour that rendered Jay’s ‘fight-or-flight’ response to malfunction. Jay was petrified. Sunoo was never the type to start organic conversations with Jay, and the rare moment he did...it was regarding Sunghoon. 

  
_What do I say? What would Sunghoon say?_

.

.

.

###  **I love you, brother.**

##### [2] 

The afternoon sun began its descent below the horizon, its waning rays highlighting the silhouettes of the two boys in the youngest’s study. The air was eerily still, flecks of dust ghosting about the room as if not to disturb the unusual exchange between the princes. 

It was a déjà vu moment for Sunoo, like when a child eyed at a certain goldfish at the pet store, tapping at the glass to aggravate a response, thinking about the other lonely goldfish he held hostage in its fish tank back home. He smirked as he remembered Sunghoon’s hopeless expression from several nights ago. Sunoo wondered if Jay had noticed Sunghoon’s increasing absence outside of mealtimes. 

Meanwhile Jay was taking his time to respond, as anticipated. A little boring this was.

“You don’t have to answer. I’m just here to watch you read,” Sunoo bluffed effortlessly, his fingers interlocked under his chin. In fact Jay was in the midst of formulating his own dishonest answer, and Sunoo noted the immediate relief as his knuckles returned to it’s normal colour after gripping at his book harshly.

Turning a page over, Jay struggled to avert his attention from Sunoo who was keenly watching him from a metre away. Words were being skimmed over accidentally, his imagination intruded by anxieties as to what outrageous questions Sunoo was going to prompt him next, or if he was just going to let the time pass gruellingly before they were called for dinner.

The umbra of Sunoo’s shadow closed in on Jay, casting an unwanted darkness over the pages of his book, the words now unreadable as they were consumed by the approaching black. The ominous ‘tick tock’ of a clock resonated off the mahogany bookcases, accompanying his quickened heartbeats and wavering breaths of the youngest prince as Sunoo placed his lips onto his forehead without forewarning. 

His right hand curled around the back of his half-brother’s neck, his nails digging into the skin in silent warning against defiance. How an act of endearment as simple as a peck could be grossly warped into something borderline criminal, only Sunoo knew how.

Time seemed excruciatingly slow, as Jay felt the soft skin of Sunoo’s lips peel off slowly with a deliberate provocation which sent unsettling waves of dread to his gut. That kiss had branded his thoughts with uncertainty, and something else too. That ‘something’ was excitatory, and Jay had experienced something similar before, when he held hands with Sunghoon for the first time.

He was being scolded by father at that time and he recalled Sunghoon standing close by, his warmth unfamiliar, but comforting. 

_Jay._

He felt something tickle at his cheek, it was Sunoo’s hand. He was surprisingly gentle, his fingertips brushing down the side of his jaw lightly and it was incredibly soothing, as if mimicking the way Sunghoon had comforted him after their father had finished reprimanding him. 

_It will be okay._

Sunghoon had held Jay’s trembling hands in his own, rubbing circles with his thumbs as he mouthed those four words, his eyes full of sympathy. 

Sunoo’s expression was not the same, it was more...enticing? Jay was being drawn to it nevertheless, and that feeling of despair from earlier was substituted with desperation. Desperation to know what Sunoo had to offer. Jay felt the soft pad of a thumb tracing the length of his lips and Sunoo felt a sigh ghost his digit. 

“It will be okay.”

Sunoo replicated Sunghoon’s enunciation of the phrase perfectly. It was humiliating to put his despicable brother’s words in his own mouth, but god...the way Jay’s eyes wavered, the way he looked like he was about to burst into tears. He could already sense the emotional turmoil eating away at the younger’s psyche. 

.

.

.

Sunoo would insert himself into Jay’s afternoons like a sore thumb. He would most often sit across his desk while digging the grit from under his fingernails, his eyes boring holes into the front cover of Jay’s book. The younger would only manage through a few chapters at a time, because Sunoo would grow impatient and force himself to be at the centre of his attention. For instance, he would hoist himself onto the desk right beside where Jay sat, legs swinging and fingers playing at Jay’s blouse. And he was oddly receptive after a few days. His small flinches to his touch were no more, even when he was literally breathing onto the back of his neck. 

_Hmm._ Maybe it was time to confirm if things were going in the right direction. 

Sunoo nudged Jay’s book down with a finger, pinched his glasses off his nose and drew himself close. It was intriguing to witness Jay flit his eyes in his direction, then back down, even with the current proximity of their faces. Once you become curious, you remain that way.

He decided to pluck that damned book from his hands, discarding it to the side and sat on the edge of the desk directly in front of his half-sibling. Jay wasn’t as terrified compared to their previous encounter, but the same rousing feeling in the pit of his stomach was coming about. 

For blood brothers, he did not really resemble Sunghoon appearance-wise. Sunoo’s features were softer, his eyes a lighter hue and more ‘focused’. His lips possessed an adorable, droopy quality and Jay couldn’t take his eyes off Sunoo’s tongue that peeped through those ‘innocent’ lips seductively, as if beckoning for something. Beckoning for his touch.

Jay let his nobility crumble as he abruptly pressed his lips onto Sunoo’s. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up upon contact, goosebumps trailing down his arms, his cheeks a light rouge. He coerced his tongue into the older’s mouth, wanting to know what he tasted like, satiating his desire for intimacy that Sunghoon could not provide. And Jay felt so guilty for thinking about the other brother whilst in the middle of kissing the one that lured him into this mess of a dilemma.

.

.

.

Sunoo did not give a single damn about Jay. He never wanted to associate with him really, but to truly break Sunghoon he was willing to go as far as sacrificing some morals to fulfill his ulterior motives. Like he was now, orally violated by his half-brother.

Jay was too engrossed in the kiss, the wet slick sounds of their tongues sliding over one another so salient, but Sunoo’s ears pricked up at the recognisable pattern of footsteps approaching Jay’s study. _This motherfucker._

Sunoo’s mind whirred in action, thinking of how to utilise this opportunity. He brought his hands to his trousers, fumbling blindly at the zip, whilst he continued to accept Jay’s tongue that slithered inside his mouth awkwardly. The footsteps drew closer. 

_Fucking hell._ Sunoo mentally rolled his eyes, unable to get his fly undone, and he grabbed Jay’s head regardless, breaking the kiss. He ignored the yelp of surprise that ensued as he forcibly pushed the younger’s face into his crotch. Next he raised his thighs a little to partially hide Jay’s face, almost perfectly set up to be caught in the act of fellatio.

The door creaked open and... _god_ . His pupils dilated on seeing Sunghoon falter and stop in mid-stride at the threshold. The raw distress and anguish that shadowed his grim expression was a sight to be ingrained into his memory forever, and Sunoo shuddered at the familiar feeling of blood rushing to his penis again. The way his pathetic brother’s spirit shattered before him was absolutely _invigorating_.

Jay’s arms were flailing in muffled protest but Sunoo kept his face pressed into his groin, his clothed erection prodding against his cheek. He then locked his elbows and bucked his hips, one swift thrust to simulate deepthroating, provoking a stifled cry from his sibling. 

Sunoo turned his head lazily towards Sunghoon wearing the most lustful expression he could muster as he simultaneously grinded into Jay’s face for effect, feeling the heat of the latter’s laboured breaths sink into the fabric. 

To top it off, his lips then began to form a breathy utterance of four words that would mark the beginning of Jay’s incestual obsession…

“I love you, brother.” 

...and Sunghoon’s heartrending torment.

.

.

.

###  **I love you, brother.**

##### [2] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh god i hate plot  
> Idk if I should end it here but if I’m updating this one it won’t be for a long while fellas. Thank you for enjoying it thus far! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the belated chapter! Took me a fair while to figure out how the story was going to unravel (still uncertain though) but glad I could update this one!  
> And apologies if the execution wasn't as uhhhhh like touched up, I'm always writing in a rush ><

[ ♫ ](https://youtu.be/izrCMkcla5g)

.

.

.

  
  


Desperate cries were muffled into pathetic whimpers, the boy’s fingernails driven harshly into his half-brother’s thighs in a state of panic. It would’ve been painful, but it was ignored with an immovable defiance. 

Jay had no clue what was going on, or why he was being suffocated within Sunoo’s groin of all places. 

His half-sibling was aroused. 

Yes, it was fairly obvious when one’s cheek was being furiously rubbed against another’s genitalia, albeit ‘modestly’ as they were both still clothed. Nevertheless the act was downright crude. 

But why was Jay feeling a tightness in his trousers too? 

.

.

.

###  **I love you, brother.**

##### [3] 

Perhaps it was because he was still, much frustratingly, projecting an image of Sunghoon onto his other half-sibling. He would have to let go of one or the other eventually, and that last thought sent an uneasy feeling to his stomach.

Accepting Sunghoon’s more-than-brotherly affection towards him was already a huge step in itself, although Jay appeased his guilt by blaming it all on his older brother. 

It was true. Now that he’d actually gotten his head around it, Jay wasn’t the one who had instigated this mess. He wasn’t the son being crowned in a couple of weeks. He wasn’t the one who sought hopelessly for a better relationship between his siblings. Sunghoon was the one who had reached out first, reached out with his hand to a Jay who was lost and unwillingly tossed into this...familial fiasco through his illegitimacy. 

Fuck. It wasn’t a coincidence that Sunoo had begun to make moves on him too, as if Jay was a magnet for taboo behaviour. Or was he just too easy?

A self-proclaimed scapegoat - Jay was aware that he was the common denominator of all this. For fuck’s sake, he’d even pondered if the cause of their father’s passing was because of him too. 

He was the wrench thrown in by their mother, all because of her selfish adulterous actions. The commoners had no idea - well of course they did. The third ‘son’ of the royal family did not show any physical likeness to his siblings. Surely they had caught on since day one. Why would the royal family hide the existence of another son until many years later? 

Undoubtedly the differences were harder to ignore. The first and second sons were both _sharp_ , their personalities tailored for the patriarchal society. Their auras were powerful, influential enough to rule a kingdom. Compared to them, Jay was the ‘runt of the litter’ as he was known. Only if the maids weren’t so obnoxiously loud outside his study, otherwise he wouldn’t have noticed the questioning glances his way.

In spite of these unofficial allegations, Jay’s hierarchical title was merely hanging by a thread, protected by the words of the law - corporal punishment for defamation of the royal family. He admitted it was harsh, but his life depended on it. 

To be shunned by society as soon as one was delivered into the world - it was cruel. Too cruel for a naive Jay. He’d scramble by any means to escape the criticism. Through books, fantasy preferably, intriguing stories that would take his battered mind off the harshness of reality, effective but only temporary during his personal leisure hours. Plus, being brought up most of his childhood as an ‘only child’, loneliness was already a familiarity, however he always possessed a craving for connection and belonging. Something or someone to feel that void in his heart.

He just did not expect that to be fulfilled through such disrespectable methods. Like incest for example.

Starved of physical touch. A yearning for emotional security. Oh to have to turn to his own brothers for attention - even though only of half-blood - it was pathetic he would admit. Jay was fickle. Easily moved, and it was much apparent when Sunoo decided to enter his personal space, invade his thoughts with irrational ones. 

It was more difficult to fight back his conscience when all he could think of was the word ‘penis’ in the current moment of time. And it was rendered impossible when Sunoo’s confession was uttered so sensually that Jay almost moaned into his sibling’s crotch.

_“I love you, brother.”_

Oh how beautiful and stimulating those words were to Jay’s ears. It sounded so genuine, so full of affection and need, rendering Jay’s imagination to rev dangerously into action, visualising imaginary hands stroking the top of his head and persuading him to nuzzle harder into the older’s package in polite reciprocation. 

Jay was seduced, his instincts taking over his body. Unfortunately it was short-lived by the slam of a door, the brass hinges screaming at its sudden movement.

_Were they caught?_

Jay prayed and prayed that it was just the wind.

.

.

.

A cheshire grin. 

That was all his mind could offer him during the few hours Sunghoon slept in the nights that followed. Even if he tried to imagine Jay in his dreams to appease his dark visions, a pair of hands would always materialise out of nowhere and engulf the figure of his brother.

The hands, undeniably Sunoo’s, would roam the younger’s body in a sensual dance - an explicit exhibition of buttons being undone, fabric unravelling, exposed shoulders and then a bare torso. Soon it would no longer be a flurry of fingers working on his attire, with Sunoo’s arms crossing over Jay’s upper body from behind, slowly raking his nails across his chest before grazing along his ribs and exploring the space just under the waistband of his pants. 

Sunghoon’s mind would then decide to multiply those hands, letting one palm Jay’s breast, another teasing his nipple. More would snake their way and settle on another sensitive part of his body; fondling, pinching, tweaking...groping, making the muscles underneath its touch twitch and shudder.

And it wouldn’t be the worst part of Sunghoon’s nightmare. 

A gasp. Not one of shock, but of bliss. Jay was being pleasured, enjoying the molestation of his body, a frission of excitement coursing under his skin with each touch.

One hand would then cup his face, inserting two fingers into the prince’s mouth, and to Sunghoon’s horror, Jay would return the favour, his eyes glossed over with pure lust, sucking onto those digits desperately as if they were going to pull out anytime soon, gurgling ‘thank you’ over and over for the service. 

_Stop. Please stop._

“I...love…you...brother...” 

_No..._

It was Jay’s voice this time, moaning those cursed words, followed by Sunoo’s vicious laughter ringing in his ears, tantalising Sunghoon.

He would wake up prematurely, relieved that the torment was over and it became a new nightly chore for Sunghoon to replace his sweat-soaked pillowcase, down a glass of water and just sit up absentmindedly in his bed, letting the graphic imagery of Jay’s body being horrendously glorified expire. 

And Sunoo would walk into his room then and there, to torture him further - forcing him strip down to his vulnerate state and bend over at his feet, making him holler for his mercy only to taste the carpet fibres with a foot planted recklessly onto his head. 

“You’re lucky I’m giving you a choice. Give me the throne, or I’ll tell everyone what you’ve been up to with our little brother.”

His demand was already so outrageous. The coronation ceremony was only a few days away and Sunghoon was not in tip-top condition to think this matter through rationally. He felt absolutely wringed out, like a ragged cloth. 

Sunoo did this to him. That _bastard._

And God, did he really have to bring Jay into their squabble and be this spiteful? Go as far as sexually harassing him, because of his jealousy for his position? Just to rub more salt on his wounds?

The tightness in his chest increased as he recalled how vulgar it was. Jay was not the type of boy to perform such acts willingly. And for Sunoo to corrupt him like that was just achingly unacceptable and heartbreaking.

_Sigh._ What happened, happened. Congregating his thoughts was a task in itself with his brother’s cackling constantly niggling at the back of his head, his heart pounding with sorrow. It was not much better during the day as he attended his mandatory meetings in a permanently groggy state, dark circles under his eyes, his focus out the window. 

“Sunghoon!”

His mother’s voice cut like a knife through his clouded mind, and he gasped as the fountain pen he’d been aimlessly drawing circles with was leaking profusely, covering the parchment in dark blotches, spidering out like trickling blood, excess ink streaked onto his fingers.

“My goodness what are you doing son? You look like you just killed someone!”

Maids hurried over to Sunghoon with a damp towel, wiping the stains off his fingers but a bluish tinge remained on his skin. 

_Killed someone huh…_

Sunghoon inspected his fingers, curling them slightly before stretching them back out, admiring the way his veins matched the inky discolourations. The commoners had always speculated that the noble were blue-blooded. 

Perhaps it was time to test that theory. On his _despicable_ brother.

_No. What are you thinking Sunghoon...Murder? Really?!_ He shook his head furiously at the incredulous idea. Life shouldn’t be played like a game of chess where ranks fell so easily.

The sleep deprivation was getting to him and his logic. _There must be a more_ practical _solution._

_Jay…_

He etched his brother’s name onto whatever space was left untouched by the spilled ink - a eureka moment.

.

.

.

Night had fallen, and Sunghoon was not tossing in bed. Instead he was standing in front of Jay’s bedroom door, holding the document he had wrecked with his broken fountain pen earlier that day. He couldn’t stop staring at the three letters written on the paper. 

Sunoo had no proof of his relationship with Jay. Why hadn’t he realised this earlier?

He breathed a long sigh of relief, shaking his head at his mild stupidity, wondering why he was so pent-up with fear at the younger’s threat. The only other eye-witness was Jay himself, and he knew he could persuade the boy to say a small fib.

_Here goes nothing._

As expected, Jay was fast asleep and Sunghoon closed the door as quietly as he could before tiptoeing to his bed. 

“S...Sunoo?” Surprisingly Jay was already half-awake as if he was expecting a visitor at this hour. He rubbed his eyes and his smile faltered at Sunghoon’s presence.

“Oh…”

“Sorry brother, I have to talk to you about an urgent matter.” Sunghoon tried his best to ignore the disappointment evident on Jay’s face.

“Sure...if it is really important,” Jay yawned as he stretched over to light a candle.

For Sunghoon, honesty was the best approach in all situations. Unlike Sunoo and his manipulative tendencies, he did not dare parallel his brother’s methods.

Clearing his throat, he ensured he was making eye contact with his brother. He had picked his words carefully, tossing up whether or not to inform Jay of what he'd witnessed in the study with Sunoo, eventually deciding that it was not worth reminding him for fear of triggering unwanted memories.

“Sunoo knows about us. He is blackmailing me for it. Wants me to step down and hand him the throne, or he’ll reveal everything about us to the officials.” He took Jay’s small hand into his to convey his utmost sincerity. “He cannot do that if you testify that we are not in that kind of relationship. If you say we are, it will not just be me getting into trouble, Jay. We can still see each other afterwards-”

“Does ‘being king’ mean that much to you?!” Jay’s outburst took Sunghoon off guard. Tears had begun to well up in his brother’s eyes, swiftly retracting the hand that Sunghoon held gently as if he’d been burnt by a flame. Sunghoon tried to keep his composure, not letting himself break down from the younger’s grimaced expression. 

“You mean much more to me Jay...” He reached once more for his hand, only to be slapped away immediately, triggering another series of sobs and a glowering look.

“If I really did, you would not have been so ambiguous about it? You wouldn’t have led me on like that? Played with my feelings?”

“I...led you on?” Sunghoon stammered, these accusations were uncalled for, nor was his fiery attitude.

“ _Yes._ ” Jay was seething. “If only you were more obvious. Like brother Sunoo.”

.

.

.

Sunoo was treading down the hallway, hands in his pockets, wondering how he was going to remind Sunghoon that his time was running out. Maybe he was going to step onto testicles tonight and maybe feign pity at his writhing body. Maybe spit into his eye for good measure.

“Tick tock, tick tock~ Oh?” The door to his bedroom was open. Unusual. He peeped inside, finding no one.

_Oh where are you hiding brother Sunghoon~?_

He was answered by muffled wails coming from the opposite room, and he perked up at his own name being mentioned amidst the murmurs.

“You are close to Sunoo?” 

“Yes. Just how many times do I have to say it? I love him!”

_Interesting._ Inching a little closer, Sunoo leaned his ear against the door, his curiosity piqued.

“I did not know…Are you sure?” 

“We had sex. Can you _please_ leave now?”

Sunoo scoffed, his lips curling into a smile and he had to cover his mouth before he could burst into manic laughter.

_Oh little brother, since when were you such a cunning_ liar?

.

.

.

###  **I love you, brother.**

##### [3] 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually meant for txt but then i fell out of the fandom.  
> Feedback is always appreciated thank you my potato gems <3
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)
> 
> my other fics:  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143) | [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🐧x🦮 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452) | [ 🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063610) | [ 🐧x🦊 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599392) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E comic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110) | [ 🐈x🐧x🦅 [E comic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330)


End file.
